Tracking systems are useful in locating lost persons, however the systems currently available require components that are easily identified and removable by a potential assailant. Furthermore, current devices are not capable of providing signaling to authorities for location tracking. Current solutions to these problems include distress radio beacons, also known as emergency beacons, PLB (Personal Locator Beacon), ELT (Emergency Locator Transmitter) or EPIRB (Emergency Position-Indicating Radio Beacon). These tracking transmitters aid in the detection and location of boats, aircraft, and people in distress. Strictly, they are radio beacons that interface with the international satellite system for search and rescue (SAR). When activated these beacons send out a distress signal. The signals are monitored worldwide and the location of the distress is detected by non-geostationary satellites and then located by some combination of GPS trilateration and Doppler triangulation. These distress radio beacons are used to help rescuers locate survivors within the first 24 hours following a traumatic event—the time frame during which a majority of survivors can be saved.
However, no current solution exists for tracking, locating and/or monitoring or defending a person by way of a hands-free signaling system, which is useful during a time of distress. Furthermore, there is a need for a covert communications system in various disciplines. Communications made covertly can streamline many activities or reduce dangerous distractions by allowing ongoing communications while conducting these activities. Additionally, there is often a need for identifying a user of a system by means other than the often used password identification.